Life Changes
by iBrizzy
Summary: Chika's been in the WWE for years, but lately she's been feeling a little useless on the match card. Especially with how the divas are not being used as much for matches and being seen as more the 'eye-candy'. However, when The Shield offers her a spot and an opportunity of getting the divas division back up, will she take it? Rated: T, in subject to change. Wade/OC, Shield/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hai~~ I'm sure if you've seen the beginning of my name(iBrizzy) before you've read the story called 'SES: Marie Brooks Story'. Well I'm here to say that.. the account (iBrizzy - Daughter of Hermes) and this account ARE THE SAME PERSON! All Stories that are on that old account are going to be rewritten and uploaded on to this account.. I am going to keep the old account up as I have some chapters of stories that need a rewrite up, but they are no longer on my computer.

So anyway, as for this story... this features my OC, Miz's Sister, Chika Mizanin. It's going to be a combination of current story lines mixed with real life. And I got this idea after this past RAW with what Cena, Sheamus and Ryback did to The Shield.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC. Story lines, gimmicks, etc belong to WWE/Vince McMahon. Any real life names wrestlers that are mentioned(since some of the wrestlers and divas use their real name) belong to themselves.

* * *

Chapter 1

Chika leaned against the crates backstage at the guerrilla position watching the monitor as John Cena, Sheamus and Ryback all filed down to the ring from crowd in the classic Shield behavior. A slight smirk appearing on her face as she watched Ambrose, Reigns and Rollins get out of the ring and start to make their way up the ramp only for Randy and more victims of the group came out and blocked the way. Which ultimately made the three men return to the ring. "Well it looks like you actually had a plan, Cena. You weren't just planning on going out there and challenging them like usual.."

Staring at the screen a bit longer, she listened as the fans cheered from Cena, Sheamus and Ryback chasing the Shield members out of the ring and back through the crowd. Knowing that the cameras for fans watching at home were going to switch off any minute now, she pushed myself off the crate as the screen switched over to something for website.

"So it's going to be those three against The Shield at the Elimination Chamber?" Slipping her hand into her jeans pocket and pulling out her iphone, she automatically checked the time and if she had received messages from Booker T about a match for smackdown. Nothing. Sighing and slipping the device back into her pocket as she made way for the diva's locker to gather her bags.

Why did she even bother anymore? The diva's division is slowly going down the drain with how their being used at the moment. She's been around since John Morrison was still around while him and her brother were on ECW as a tag team.

Picking up her bag and flinging it behind over her shoulder, the blue eyed brunette diva made her way out of the locker and toward the parking lot. She was suppose to be meeting up with her brother, Mike or better known as The Miz, so they could head for the hotel for some shut eye. Walking through the halls she heard a distant sound of arguing ahead of her, she actually figured she should turn around and go down a different hall than walk right into it. However, that wasn't what her feet had in mind as they kept going toward the arguing.

"I can't believe WE got jumped by Cena and them tonight!"

"We would've had the upper hand if Maddox hadn't called us out like that.. he's probably working with them.."

As Chika approached the voices, she recognized them as the Shield members coming into view of the group she couldn't hold back the giggle that came out of her mouth at the thought, "Please.. as if Cena, Ryback and Sheamus planned anything with Maddox."

Looking over at them as Ambrose said, "And how would you know?"

Setting her bags down and crossing her arms over her chest, the brunette diva stated, "If you didn't know, I did was dating Cena for a while-"

"Yeah, back when you were trying out being a _face_." Seth chimed in, making her roll her eyes.

"You dated Cena? I was thought that was just a rumor." Ambrose blinked a moment, before looking at the other members and a smirk crossed their lips.

Chika uncrossed her arms and lifted her bags up saying, "Well I have better things to do tonight, but it was real nice to have this little conversation boys."

As she turned around and started walking down the opposite hall from 'The Shield', she was currently dating Wade Barrett and didn't want to end up saying something to them about it. Since she didn't want to risk Wade getting attack from them attacking him for something they believed to be 'injustice'.

Before the brunette could make it to the door for the parking lot, someone put their hand on her arm and pulling her into a nearby room. "What do you guys want?" She growled out, while glaring icy blue orbs at the Shield members.

"We were just thinking that you not getting any good diva matches is quite an 'injustice', is it not?" Ambrose asked looking over at Rollins and Reigns who nodded in agreement, before he continued, "We know what you're capable of in that ring, you are a former Woman's Champion after all. So how about you join us and we can help you get the divas division back on the map of both the WWE universe and the board."

Staring at the three of them in shock, before snapping, "As if I'd EVER join you guys, I can handle myself without having to worrying about you guys distracting me or my opponent." Romans stepped up and finally chose that moment to say something, "I don't think you understand what it is we do, Chika. We stop the injustice in WWE!"

"Oh, really?" she snapped out, "How about you explain what 'injustice' was going on when you attacked Rock at the Royal Rumble? Punk had the match won, yet you decided to go after Rock. If you ask me, Rock winning that match by disqualification because of you guys is an 'injustice'." After her rant had finished it was clear that Roman was resisting the urge of slapping her for talking back to the three of them, however instead he just stepped closer to her causing the brunette to have to bend her head up to continue glaring at him in the eye.

"Roman come on," Ambrose said while putting his hand on the door. "Chika, just remember this.." he turned his head toward her and smirked, "you will join us weather you want to or not."

* * *

Oooo, What could Ambrose mean by that? And it looks like Roman and Chika got off nicely, don't you think? What do you The Shield have in mind to get Chika with them?

Remember guys, Reviews and Faves are Fanfiction Writers Best Inspiration to continue with stories! :) Informing you guys now, it says in the summary; Wade/OC and Shield/OC

Wade/OC I think you can guess is that Wade Barrett is her boyfriend... and for Shield/OC its got nothing to do with her dating them.. that's just how I wanted to let them you know that there will be drama between The Shield's relationship as a whole as they attempt to get Chika on their side.


	2. Chapter 2

Woo, I actually uploaded somewhat close to the first chapter going up :D By the way, if you didn't notice from the cover picture for this; the girl on the bottom is what I picture Chika looking like. And boy, did this chapter turn out longer than I intended it to go :/ it's just because I liked and wanted to include The Shield's announcement on Raw this week. I just added in some things.. and put in Chika's thoughts of some of the things were said by three guys. Which speaking of them, I don't know about you.. but I actually like The Shield. Though, I hate what happened with the Punk/Rock match-I'm Punk fan before Shield fan any day of the week!

**Review Responses:**

**Carly**- Thank ya! I'll try to get a new chapter up a day or two after every Raw. Since I'm going to follow some of the feuds and stuff from wwe in this, just add my own spice to them and of course Chika. :)

**Monica**- Thanks! I hope you love this chapter too. :)

* * *

Chapter 2

It's been nearly a week since Chika had her run in with The Shield after Raw went off the air and she wasn't really sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Cause knowing what Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns are capable of... Chika wasn't to sure if she wanted to know what lengths the three were going to go to just get her with them. Though, why they wanted her to join in the first place was beyond her. Could it have something to do with the fact she used to date Cena?

Sighing to herself as she laid back on the bed of the apartment that she shared with her boyfriend and stared up at the ceiling, while waiting for Wade to get out of the bathroom, she thought _I have a bad feeling about tonight's Raw! I don't know what it is.. I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen._

Just as she closed her eyes and was starting to relax a bit, she heard the door to the bathroom open and could feel her boyfriend's eyes on her, "Could you have taken any longer?" She questioned, opening her eyes and sitting up on the bed.

"What love? Were getting bored without me?" He asked a smirk on face, causing the fiery brunette to stand up and walk past him as a playful, teasing smirk appeared on her face.

"Maybe I was." with that Chika picked up her bag of clothes and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Within fifteen minutes of Chika Mizanin entering the bathroom, the sound of the shower had stopped and she was dressed in a tee-shirt borrowed from her older brother-that she ties in a knot on the side showing off her stomach with a pair of blue jeans. No one ever said she was hundred percent girly or hundred percent tomboy, Chika was more in the middle of both.

Staring in the mirror above the sink for a bit longer than she should have Chika thought, _What are those three guys planning to do tonight?_ She shook her head at the head's thoughts, before saying out loud, "As if I care what those idiots have in mind.. they don't even know what they want to do."

"And whose that?" Chika jumped a bit as a voice and the owner of it wrapped his arms around her waist, "Did I scare you?"

Leaning against the person's chest, she asked, "Is that not obvious?" She wasn't believing that her distracting thoughts of The Shield allowed Wade to come into the bathroom under her radar, most of the time that wasn't something that happened.

Laughing a bit at her counter question, Wade watched as she slowly turned around and looked up at him smiling, "You should be lucky that I was distracted," standing on her toes and kissing him before continuing, "Not many people can say that they took me by surprise. What did you come in here for anyway?"

"Just came to tell you that we should be heading to the arena for Raw now and I heard that you have a diva's match against Kaitlyn tonight." A sly smile appeared on her face, which Wade noticed and mentioned, "I'm guessing you're happy about that."

"Oh, I'm happy alright." The smile never left the brunette face as she made her way of Wade's arms and picked up her bag that was sitting on the floor in the bathroom, "Shall we go?"

~ Arena - Nashville, Tennessee ~

Walking into the arena my bag flung over my shoulder, Chika spotted John Cena instantly and he was talking to Randy Orton about something. A smirk crossing her face as she grabbed Wade's arm and pulled him over to her ex and his best friend. "Hey Cena! Orton!" She grinned as the two of the got closer.

"Chika.." Cena locked eyes with her, before looking over at her boyfriend and saying, "Wade.."

"What are you guys doing over here?" Randy asked, raising an eyebrow as Wade shrugged and motioned toward brunette.

"All her idea.. I was just dragged here."

A devilish smile glinted on her face as she said, "Cena, I need to ask you. Could you help me out with something?"

"What is it?"

Standing on her toes, but still not able to reach his ear she motioned him closer and whispered, "It's about The Shield!"

Cena's eyes instantly darkened at the problem, "What's wrong?"

Looking at Wade for a moment, before back at Cena, "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having a little back up in your corner tonight against 3MB."

Cena, Wade and Orton were all confused by the idea of what was spinning in the diva's head, sometimes her sanity rivaled that of AJ's-but that was only sometimes, most of the time she was completely normal and sane. "Why are asking?" Cena questioned, raising his brow in confusion.

"Let's just say.." She looked over and spotted The Shield members coming into the building, smirking, "You know what- never mind, Cena." As she grabbed Wade's arm and pulled him away from a confused looking Cena and Orton, Chika glanced over at where The Shield stood watching her. Ambrose seemed to have a plan of what to include in the group's screen time that night. Reigns and Rollins both eyed Chika and Wade as they disappeared around the corner of another hallway.

Later that night, Chika stretched standing at the guerrilla position as she waited for her and Kaitlyn's match. The current diva's champion was stretching next to her with the title resting comfortably on the chair near her.

"Ya know, Kaitlyn!" She said, standing up and smiling over at the blonde haired diva. "Once I pin you tonight, I'm coming for that belt."

"Getting a little over confident, don't ya think?" Kaitlyn asked standing up straight and picking up the butterfly belt, "But that's what to expect from a former women's champion after all."

"Of course it is." The brunette smiled, before noticing Roman Reigns standing in the shadows behind Kaitlyn. _Those three have something planned. The problem is trying to figure out what that 'something' is going to be._ She thought watching him disappear around a corner.

"Kaitlyn! Chika! You two have 2 minutes before the match!" The stagehand said, before focusing on the brunette, "You have your entrance in a couple seconds. During the commercial break."

"'Kay!" Chika said looking at him, before turning toward Kaitlyn, "See ya out there."

**'I Don't Care' by: Fallout Boys** played throughout the arena and as soon as Chika stepped foot on the stage, the audience erupted into a sea of boos or catcalls for the brunette diva. As if, she cared anyway-like her theme song suggests she doesn't care what people think of her. That goes for both on and off screen!

While walking down the ramp, a devilish smirk was plastered on her face as she got walked up the steps and into the ring. Her theme came to an end as **Spin the Bottle by: Ashley Jana** played and the boos turned into cheers, though the catcalls kept going. Chika watched as her opponent came down the ramp and heard one of the cameramen say that they were back from commercial, the brunette knew full well that this match wasn't going to be very long. Since no divas match even compares to a superstar match.

"This is a divas match, first already in the ring; from Cleveland, Ohio: Chika!" Justin Roberts exclaimed into the microphone while the mentioned diva was leaning against the ropes, Chika let out a yawn of boredom watching the entrance.

"And her opponent; from Houston, Texas: the current WWE Diva's Champion: Kaitlyn!" The blonde haired diva turned from the second rope and jumped down smiling as handed the belt to the referee, who put it ringside.

~ ff to end of match ~

Chika stood a smirk on her, as she patted on her leg waiting for Kaitlyn to get up from the bulldog. Her body was itching to use her finisher; a roundhouse kick to the back of the head that she called 'Catch ya later'. She could practically hear Jerry Lawler in the headset telling Kaitlyn to stay down, everyone knew that once she connected it there was no chance of kicking out of a pin.

Kaitlyn slowly stood up and felt her head as a way of getting rid of the groggy feeling she had obtained from the attack before that as soon as she turned around. The blonde didn't have much time to even react as a leg stretched up and foot had knocked her back down to the ring. Chika went for a cover and pulled up one of her legs for the pin.

1..2...3

The brunette stood up and basked in the glow of victory as the audience booed and Kaitlyn rolled to the ring apron, while the victors them played once again. Just before Chika could celebrate anymore, the all to familar theme song of The Shield interrupted her theme. Looking around the audience, the brunette spotted Reigns making his way to the ring from one section of the audience and Ambrose and Rollins coming down in the next section. An icy blue eyes of the brunette diva followed Ambrose as the three jumped the barricade, got into the ring and motioned for mics.

"We're real sorry for interrupting your little celebration, Chika." Ambrose stated a smirk playing on his lips, while he watched her, "But we have somethings to talk about... and those things involve a former boyfriend of yours."

The brunette snarled and because Ambrose had walked right up to her the microphone picked up everything that she said, "I dare you to say those words again, Ambrose!"

"You heard me," Stepping back, rolling out of the ring he grabbed a chair from ringside and slid it into the ring. Where Seth picked it up and opened it, before putting it in the center of the ring. Chika eyed the chair for a moment, and looked at the three of them.

"We just thought that you'd like to be out here for what we had to say about, Cena." Rollins said pretending to dust the chair off for her, "And since you just had that match, maybe you'd like a spot to sit down."

Slowly sitting down in the chair, Chika eyed the three of them suspiciously and crossed her arms over her chest waiting to hear what they had to say.

"We. Are. The Shield!" Rollins starts off as Ambrose steps away from the brunette's chair, next to Seth and Reigns stands on the other side. "And we stand united in this ring, with the sole purpose of shielding WWE from atrocities." The brunette diva just merely rolled her eyes as Seth continued, "Atrocities like the ones John Cena commits everyday. Like tonight; John Cena threatened The Shield!"

The four in the ring glanced around for a bit, letting before Ambrose started, "Sheamus, Ryback and John Cena," motioning to the fans, "Your heroes-think their going to accomplish something by threatening The Shield?! Well in case you haven't noticed when The Shield wants to deliver a message we do it through action." Chika nodded her head slightly in agreement with what Ambrose said, they did most certainly deliver messages the last couple of months through their actions.

"You're threatening us?" The blue eyed brunette jumped slightly-but not noticable-when Roman spoke up, since those are normally rare time for him. "You are threatening The Shield? Let's make it very simple-if you want us... Come and Get Us!"

"Where you at? Come on!" Ambrose and Reigns exclaimed, while Rollins was motioning toward the stage for Cena, Sheamus and Ryback to show up. Chika leaned back in the chair a smirk on her face; she wasn't expecting them to show up. Knowing John he'd wait for the right time.

After a couple minutes of silence, minus the fans, Seth Rollins stated, "Typical! Empty threat from an empty guy, an empty threat from three morally empty individuals."

"You couldn't get the job done last week with the whole roster, you could bring the whole world and we will still be standing." Roman said seething, _Only problem that wasn't the whole roster Reigns._ Chika thought as they were silent for a while, before Ambrose started up once again.

"You failed John! You failed last week.." He glanced at Chika and smirked, before looking back at the camera, "you failed when you were dating, Chika. You fail everyday when you get up and exist! This Sunday at Elimination Chamber will be no different at the hands of The Shield, John Cena-you will fail again."

Rollins had set his hand on her shoulder during Ambrose's turn on the mic, "That's right. He will fail, John Cena is a failure! That's why we don't like you, John."

"Well that's certainly saying it bluntly.." Chika mumbled as Rollins continued going, "Your not just a superstar. Your a philosophy, it's what you've done. It's what you fail to do; the example you fail to set. Everyday smiling the day away in your little bubble. See in your world there are no consequences, you can do or say whatever you want. No consequences! That's not the real world.. that's not the world we live in.. that's what we call 'The John Cena Problem'."

Chika just rolled her eyes at the event and stood up slowly before making her way to ropes and rested her arm on the top one, just as Ambrose looked over at her and Reigns continued from Rollins, "He's the problem! He's been the problem for the past decade! We-The Shield-are the solution." The diva just shook her head, at everything that came out of Roman's mouth as Ambrose started up-again.

"You see John.. weather it was your intention or not, the standard you set paved the way for the Sheamus' and the Ryback's of the world. You laid the ground work John for an entire generation," he pointed around at the fans, "to believe in the system. To believe into you, John. This Sunday we have an opportunity to rectify a decade of injustice in one fell swoop."

"This Sunday.. We walk in together, we walk out together. You three might not walk out at all. I suggest you three breathe as much fresh air as you can now, 'cause on Sunday The Shield is gonna drown you. Believe that."

"Believe In The Shield!" For the second time that night, Chika found herself jumping from Roman's outburst-though this time because he was standing close to her-the jump was noticable. Though, none of the members seemed to notice it happen as Reigns jumped his microphone and allowing Ambrose to get something in, "Where you at, huh? Huh?" before he dropped the mic down too. Glancing at Rollins, she watched and listened to what he had to say, "Last chance boys.. last chance boys! We're right here."

With that all three members had dropped the microphones and stared around a bit, yelling taunts to at crowd just as the lights went off. _About time.._ Chika thought as she felt her arm get pulled away from the ropes and back toward the center of the ring by someone. When the lights came on, she glanced in front of her at Cena himself-glancing behind her she spotted Ambrose holding on to her shoulder.

It was that moment when she figured out why The Shield interrupted her victory celebration and got her a chair-they were planning on using her as a guard. They knew about her dating Cena, so it only made sense to use her whenever he, Sheamus and Ryback showed up. Not to mention, Cena's been known to not really attack a diva-excluding the FU he had given Lita in 2006!

Chika stared at Cena, before glancing over at Sheamus and Ryback and felt herself being pulled backwards towards the ropes. Rollins and Reigns had gotten out of the ring on to the floor, Ambrose stood on the ring apron smirking at John as spun Chika around and kissed her. Pulling away almost as quickly he pushed her back-right into John-as he, Rollins and Reigns made their way up into the crowd with Sheamus and Ryback stopping at the barricade.

"John, you should really learn not to fail with a good girl like that." Ambrose said into a mic that Rollins had grabbed and brought with, a smart-ass smirk still playing on his lips from the kiss.

* * *

Whoa... does Ambrose have a thing for Chika? By the way, about the Divas match.. I was planning on doing that BEFORE Raw aired and they had no sign of the divas, so I just squeezed the match into somewhere I thought it would go nicely. And it worked out well since after the match The Shield came down.

After you read this, Review and please go to my account and answer a question from the poll that will be on it... please :3


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this is just a little chapter I came up with for Smackdown as well as the time before Elimination Chamber. The next chapter will feature the Elimination Chamber and some Shield messing with Chika's head action. :)

by the way, I figured I should put this now.. in case you didn't figure it out.

Italics = Chika's Thoughts/What's going on inside her head

Italics that are centered = Texting

* * *

Chapter 3

Chika sat on a crate backstage on Smackdown, she wasn't there for a match, the brunette diva showed up to give moral support to her brother; Mike. Watching the monitor as Miz was in the ring in a match against Cody Rhodes, a slight smirk crossed her face as he went for and locked in the Figure 4-Leg Lock. _If only were a heel again, brother! Especially now that you have a new move in arsenal _ She thought with a deep sigh, before feeling 6 pairs of eyes on her.

Looking around the backstage area where she was and not seeing anyone, the blue eyed brunette made an annoyed face before shrugging it off as paranoia. However, unbeknownst to her-hiding in the shadows-The Shield's Dean Ambrose stood with a smirk on his face.

For the rest of the show, Chika didn't have anything to do. Booker scheduled a diva's match between Tamina and Layla, as much as it irked the young Mizanin to not have a match. She was kind of glad that Tamina and Layla had gotten something, especially since lately it's seemed like the only divas on the roster; Eve(when she was still around), Kaitlyn, and AJ. Because she wasn't paying attention to the rest of the show, the brunette could be found sitting comfortably in her boyfriend's lap with her head resting on his shoulder.

"You should have had a match tonight, babe!" She exclaimed, the Inter-Continental Championship was sitting on the table in front of them. "It's a shame that you didn't, the Fans are not as lucky as me to get their dose of the 'Barrett Barrage'." A smirk crosses her lips as she looks up to see a smirk on his face as well.

"And it's a shame that you're not the Diva's Champion yet!" Wade thought for a moment, before saying, "Actually it's more like it is a shame the fans don't get their dose of a blue eyed-brunette beauty from Cleveland." Chika giggled and nodded in agreement, as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck-kissing him in the process.

~ F.F. to Sunday ~

Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were all setting things up. They had a plan for how to convince a certain feisty brunette diva to join their ranks. And that night, they were going to put it into action!

Meanwhile, Chika Mizanin and Wade Barrett were cuddling together in the bed they shared; though the brunette was starting to stir and slowly get up from the bed. She had a plan of her own that night, because of what Antonio Cesaro had done to Miz on Smackdown. Chika was planning to go on to commentary; that way she'd be closer to the action and even give her brother moral support since he was going for the United States Championship.

Hearing her phone go off for a short bit, she knew that a text message was sent to her. As she reached over to the bedside table after sitting up, the diva let her eyes scan the screen as she read the message that appeared:

_Hey Chika, I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up at the arena for a bit before the PPV starts?_

_ Your Secret Admirer_

Staring at the screen a bit, Chika was a little shocked and freaked out.. but flattered at the same time. For one; she had a secret admirer. And for two; everyone on the roster knew she was dating Wade, yet this person had the nerve to actually ask if she wanted to meet up before the pay-per-view started.

As she slowly stood up from the bed and checked to see if the message had a number to text back. Great, it did! Though she didn't recongize the number, but assumed it was from someone who had gotten a new phone with new number. She sent back a quick response of:

_Of course, I'd love to meet up with you. Where? The arena?_

_Chika_

Grabbing a simple pair of clothes and her phone, she walked into the bathroom, showered and changing relatively quickly as her phone went off again. Glancing at the screen as the message showed up:

_Yeah! How about a secluded spot near the stage?_

Replying with a quick 'yeah', before slipping her phone into her pocket of the jeans she was wearing. Chika went to the toilet, washed her hands before finally leaving the room. Just as she exited out of the bathroom a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the side, "And where are you going?" Wade said, before he gently nibbling on her ear lobe for a moment as a smile crossed her face.

"Was just heading to the arena.. I got some positive vibes to send my brother's way so he can have any hope of beating Cesaro." Looking up into the Brit's eyes, she reached up and kissed him, "Not to mention, I did beat Kaitlyn on last week's Raw.. and so I should be in the arena to freak her out-even if she is facing Tamina tonight."

* * *

Who could be that mysterious texter? Is it one of The Shield members?! Who do you think it is?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about not updating this story guys! *rubs back of head* I've just gotten a bit busy with other things. I did manage to get a couple chapters for this done though in my absence, I was just never able to find the time to post them until now.

Review Responses:

: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Monica: Well here's another chapter, next chapter I've been working on will be up after I get some sleep.

Dixiewinxwrites12: Good guess, well I'm not saying who it is since this is the chapter ya find out in. ;) Hope you enjoy it! I know, I certainly enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Chapter 4

~ Elimination Chamber Arena, New Orleans ~

Getting into the arena with her boyfriend, Chika reached up on her tip-toes and kissed Wade's cheek before he walked toward guy's locker room-even though he didn't need too. The blue eyed brunette watched him go around the corner before heading off toward the gorilla position to meet up with her _mysterious secret admirer_. As she walked past the backstage hands getting ready for that night's pay-per-view event, looking around and crossing her arms over her chest Chika made a slight annoyed face. _Okay who is this guy?_ She thought just as someone grabbed her forearm and dragged her into a spare storage closet. "Wah.."

Blinking a couple times from the whiplash the brunette was suffering from the pull she glanced over at the culprit, "Great, it's the Men in Black squad! I don't have time to talk to you three right now, I'm kinda busy." She made a movement to get out of the door, only to have Roman block her way. "Move!" Icy blue eyes glared up at him.

"I don't think so," He lifted a phone up, showing her the screen. Chika's blue eyes narrowed as she looked at the phone's screen, as Roman continued, "You agreed to meet up with me."

She mumbled a string of curses with a 'I should have figured you guys were behind those texts', glancing at Roman, than Seth and finally Ambrose, "What do you guys want from me? There is no way I'm joining you.. so just give it up already."

Chika looked around the closet at the amused expressions of Ambrose and Rollins, before landing her eyes back at Reigns, "I'm giving you to the count of three to move out of my way of the door before I kick you where the sun don't shine." She had noticed Roman's eyes travel over to Dean and Seth as a smirk crossed his face.

"You wouldn't dare do that." Seth stated with an amused expression, before walking over and leaning down slightly to her height.

"Watch me!" The brunette glared at him with no hint of amusement or humor on her face. "Seth, you wouldn't like me when you get me pissed. I'm not a pleasant person to be around. Ask my brother if you want someone to clarify that for ya."

Ambrose rested his hand on Rollins shoulder and pulled him back slightly, before saying, "How about this as an offer to you, agree to join The Shield and we will leave both your brother and Wade alone?!"

The brunette was ready to cut him off before Dean could even say 'your brother and Wade alone', but he had said it faster than what her head could guess what it was going to be and she froze for a moment. Join The Shield and not have to worry about her brother and boyfriend getting attacked or not join them and most likely something happening to one or both people. Chika had a nice little reputation for not agreeing to deals to anyone, on-screen anyway, whereas off-screen she was actually a betting person(most of the time she was losing). A sly smirk appeared on her face, as she looked at Ambrose, "How about, instead of that, we make a bet?!"

Roman eyed her warily and asked, "What kind of bet?"

"Oh, nothing real hard." She shrugged her shoulders, "Aren't you guys also scheduled to be on Raw tomorrow?"

"Yeah... why?"

"I know you'll be on Raw tomorrow, but if you have a match." She uncrossed her arms and set one hand on hip, "Not to mention, you have to win your match tonight against Cena, Ryback and Sheamus.. I will join you! But you need to win tonight and if you have a match tomorrow." Chika was feeling confident that this may be the only kind of gambling bet that she's ever made and was sure she'd win, it may have been The Shield, but who could actually beat Sheamus, Cena and Ryback? No one, right?!

Ambrose and Rollins eyed each other with smirks as Chika merely just rolled her eyes and walked toward the door, "Until then boys, I have to bid ya three good-bye." She put her hand on handle only to Reigns' hand reach up and keep the door from opening. Glaring icy blue daggers at him, she hissed, "Move your hand!"

Seth moved over and rested his arm on Roman's shoulder and grinned at the brunette diva in front of him, "So all we have to do is beat Cena, Sheamus and Ryback tonight..."

"And win in a match on Raw, if you have one anyway." She interrupted him. Chika was pretty sure that if they managed to win against the three superstars tonight, that there was no way they'd have match on Raw the next night. Of course, the three of them would show up and target someone who did 'injustice' in the ring.

Seth smirked and continued on from where he left off before she interrupted him, "..you agree to join us, hm?"

"Yep," She said glancing at Seth, before turning back to Roman, "Now you move.. I have some other things to take care of tonight." Like for one; getting away from you three.

Ambrose nodded his head toward Reigns, who moved his hand off of the door and leaned against the wall instead, as Seth made his way out of the room with Dean on his heels. Roman pushed off the wall as the door closed again, he said, "Remember though Chika, if you believe in The Shield. We can help get you to the top of the divas division."

Chika watched as the three Shield members left the room and sighed, she wanted nothing more than get herself back to the top. The only problem with aligning with any superstar group like The Shield is not knowing what kind of trouble your getting yourself into, until it's too late anyway! She walked out of the room just as someone-John Cena-walked by it, the brunette bumped into him and almost fell on to her ass.

"Whoa," Cena said, grabbing her arm and steadying her straight again. "You okay there, Chika?"

"Yeah, just thinking about tonight." Well it wasn't a total lie, she really did have her brother's match against Antonio Cesaro to worry about, especially after what he did to Miz on the past Smackdown. "What are you doing here?"

John grinned exposing his dimple filled smiled in the process, the very smile that attracted her to him in the first place a couple years ago. "I was just on my way to the ring to go over some things with Sheamus and Ryback for tonight's match."

"That's cool!" She smiles back, "I hope you guys do win, Raw kind of needs some good things. What with it's current WWE Champion only being a part-time superstar and only a year ago he only showed up via satellite." The brunette giggled at the second part since it was true, last year The Rock only showed up via satellite.

"I should probably get out there now before the two are wondering where I am," He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Well bye!"

"John, we've been apart since the start of 2010. I think we're safe to just hug each other as friends now." She stated with a friendly smile. Chika suspected that John still had some feelings for her, but she was over him and hoped that he'd find someone that wouldn't make things like this awkward for them. She really did want to just be friends with him.

"Well bye," with a smile on his face John reached over and pulled the short brunette into a slight side hug.

"Bye!" She smiled and hugged him back, "Good luck in that match!" Chika said while thinking, _Because if you don't win it, my hopes lie with Vickie not putting The Shield in a match tonight._

* * *

Already knowing the answer to both of Chika's worries, do you guys think she'll actually join The Shield as true member? Or will she be more of the distraction to make their run-ins a bit easier?


	5. Chapter 5

There's a little time skip between the start of this chapter and the end of the last, but it's not by much. :) I just felt like adding in a little something to Elimination Chamber that WWE probably would not do - at least not nowadays!

by the way, I really hope that Chika doesn't end up becoming Mary-Sueish in anyway through out this story.

Monica - Thanks! :) The story should be picking up a bit more in action soon.

* * *

Chapter 5

Elimination Chamber

Chika was leaning against the wall next at the gorilla position, she wasn't really watching the monitor since her brother's match against Antonio was over and even with her out there Miz ended up getting disqualified. Though he unintentionally hit Cesaro in the balls! At the moment it was the number 1 contender's Elimination Chamber match for Del Rio's World Heavyweight Championship. From what the brunette was hearing it seemed like the match was almost over, however her thoughts were elsewhere. She was focusing and hoping that if The Shield managed to win, that Vickie wouldn't give them a match on Raw. That goes for a rematch for Sheamus and Ryback too!

Just as the monitor played Jack Swagger's entrance theme, the blue-eyed beauty from Cleveland snapped her head up and at the screen as Swagger celebrated his win. _Here comes the match, I've been waiting for. _She thought watching the screen as Cena rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

John looked at her for a moment, before a smile crossed his features, "Hey.. I have an idea. Ya know, how The Shield used you as a shield against us last week?" Chika nodded her head, slightly confused, "How about you come out and go on commentary? I know you were out there for your brother but-"

"-I'd love to go on commentary for the match," She smiled, "I'm pretty sure they missed me."

Cena grinned and walked over to the sound tech saying something and coming back over to me, "Okay, they'll be playing your song soon. You're heading out there first."

Nodding her head, as the backstage hand signaled for her theme **'I Don't Care' by: Fallout Boys** played and she was motioned to head out into the arena. As soon as the blue-eyed brunette stepped out on to the stage and looked out into the New Orleans crowd for the second time that night. Chika had received the same reaction from the audience that she had gotten earlier when on commentary for her brother's match against Antonio Cesaro.

As the brunette sat down at the table with Jerry Lawler, Michael Cole and JBL, the familiar theme of the the Celtic Warrior played throughout the arena; "This is a 6-Man Tag Team Match; first making his to the ring from Dublin, Ireland: The Celtic Warrior Sheamus," Justin Roberts stated as Sheamus got into the ring, letting one of partners come out next, "And his tag team partners; first from Sin City: Ryback!" Justin paused as he let Ryback get down the ramp and into the ring, before continuing on as the final theme played for the first team, "And finally; from West Newbury, Massachusetts: John Cena!"

John Cena smiled proudly as ran and slide into the ring, first looking directly at the blue eyed-brunette at commentary before tossing his hat into the crowd just as the all too familiar **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, The Shield** kicked off in the arena. Chika turned her head toward the fans that the three normally came out in and within moments; Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns appeared making their way down the steps. Upon reaching the barricade, Dean and Roman both jumped over-however Seth glanced over at commentary and spotted the brunette they made a deal with only earlier that day. As a smirk appeared on Chika's face, she turned her attention to Cole as he asked, "So what brings you out here this time, Chika? Last time it was for your brother's match and that..."

"Cole, before you say another word about that match... I suggest you keep any of your comments to yourself while I'm out here." She stated turning her attention to the ring as the bell was called, "Besides we have an excellent 6-man tag happening right now, there's no need to drag up my brother's match."

It was clear to anyone near the announcer's table that both JBL and Jerry Lawler were trying to hold in a laugh from the brunette diva's advice to their fellow announcer.

~FF to end of the match ~

Just as Ryback was getting ready for a clothesline, Roman Reigns got into the ring and derailed the momentum from Team Cena for a moment before the Celtic Warrior got into it. Chika wasn't paying attention to anything that the commentators were saying anymore as she was focused on the match. Just than Ambrose clothes-lined Sheamus taking himself out of the ring in the process where he and the Irishmen brawled ringside. The brunette's icy blue eyes gazed over toward Roman as he got out of the ring and watched him spear Sheamus into the barricade of the timekeeper's area. Turning her attention back to the ring, she watched Rollins climb up to the top rope and jump off only to be caught mid-air by Ryback, who lifted him onto his shoulders for the Shell Shocked finisher.

Ambrose and Reigns had gotten their wind back and quickly got into the ring, Dean from the front and Roman from the back as they had 3 on 1 against Ryback. However, just before they could do a Triple Power-bomb; John Cena pulled Reigns out of the ring and allowing Ryback to take care of the other two.

During all the action of the match, Chika had found herself nervously biting her lip. She didn't tell Cena, Sheamus or Ryback what would happen if they lost and if the announcers noticed her nervousness they said nothing. Taking the headset off, she stood up from the chair and slowly started walking around the ring over where Cena and Roman were, though she kept her gaze on the action in the ring more. As that would tell her weather or not, she was gonna have to pray that The Shield did not have a match the next night for Raw.

As Ryback picked Rollins up for a Shell Shock, Cena slide into the ring and lifted Ambrose up for an AA. As Cena was about to slam Ambrose onto the ring, Roman slide in and Speared Ryback causing him to fall back and Seth to fall for a pin.

1...2...3

"The winners of this match; The Shield!" Justin Roberts announced after the bell rang, leaving not only a shocked John Cena but also a certain brunette who had made her way to the middle of the ramp in shock too. _Well it's time to start praying Vickie doesn't grant Ryback, Sheamus and maybe Cena a rematch tomorrow!_ She thought while watching the three guys regroup and make their way back over the barricade.

Monday Night Raw

It's been about two weeks since The Shield won the match at Elimination Chamber and they did end up having a match on Raw and winning it, much to Chika's displeasure. The one thing that was running through the brunette's head for the last couple weeks, _Don't ever make a bet again! Just don't do it.. you suck at gambling._

Walking down the hall toward the diva's locker room, it may have been two weeks since the Elimination Chamber and none of the divas have had a match. The main focus has been either The Shield for winning their matches, the John Cena vs. The Rock match at Wrestlemania, as well as the whole Jack Swagger/Zeb Colter thing. Sighing to herself, the brunette had managed to somehow avoid contact with The Shield for two weeks - though it also helped that most of the time she was with someone. Weather it be her brother, boyfriend or one of the other divas!

Just as she got two doors away from the diva's locker room, the door before it opened up and she was pulled into the room as the door was shut behind her. Blinking in the darkness and seeing three familiar figures, she smirked, "I was kinda wondering what happened to you boys. Thought you might have forgotten about me!"

"Now how could we forget about that little bet we made?" Dean asks, leaning casually against the wall next to him, "We've just kinda been preoccupied with things involving Sheamus and Randy and more recently Big Show."

Seth nodded in agreement, since it was Big Show who had given Roman a nice punch to the jaw on Smackdown. In fact Roman still seemed a bit pissed off at the punch from what Chika could tell as her eyes adjusted to the dim light.

"Anyway, it's been a real shame that none of the divas have gotten a match-" Seth stated, switching topics a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah, real shame!" Ambrose agreed, as Rollins swung one of his arms around the diva's shoulders, "it's especially a shame since you haven't been able to prove yourself worthy of facing Kaitlyn for that championship." he whispered into her ear.

Chika glared over at Dean, she knew they were just trying to get under her skin and persuade her into joining this way. And it was slowly working! Her shoulders slumped a bit, she wanted to get a match so that she could eventually face off for the Diva's Championship. Seth felt her shoulders slump and glanced at his two team mates when the brunette didn't say anything else about the matter, a smirk on his face as he said to her, "Now how about we discuss how you are going help us, Chika."

Turning her head slightly at him, "I'm only going to help you guys if you don't promise to leave my brother and boyfriend out of your path of injustice." She said icy blue eyes glaring at Seth.

"We'll agree, but we're making no promises of that, but unless they do something that screams injustice we will target them." Dean stated and pushed himself off the wall. Chika didn't like that answer but with these guys it was the best she was going to get and just went with it.

Blinking at Dean's statement, Chika was confused for a bit, "Wait? But wasn't that something you were suggesting before?"

"It was, Chika!" Roman said, "But than you made the other bet with us; We win our match at Elimination Chamber and win a match at Raw, you agree to join us. Nothing in that says that we have to agree to leave your brother or your boyfriend alone." Listening to Roman say it, the brunette diva couldn't believe it.

"So because I changed the deal with that bet, you guys erased what you guys said before?" She questioned still trying to figure out everything that was said to her.

"If you wanted to insure their safety you could have made that part of the bet, but you didn't say anything." Dean shrugged, smirking somewhat at her.

Seth, whose arm was still around her shoulders, finally stated, "You just have to make sure that Mike and Wade don't do something that we would see as an injustice. They'll both be just fine." Biting her lip slightly, Chika wasn't too about keeping her brother and boyfriend in check-especially since Wade hasn't had a lot of matches since winning the Intercontinental Championship.

"What would it take for you guys to promise to not target them at all? Even if some sort of injustice comes up." It was clear that the blue-eyed Cleveland native diva wasn't trying to sound desperate, when in actuality she was desperate. Chika may have been a spunky-tough back-talker when it came to people, but when her family or friends were put in danger she got protective.

Blue eyes that once held a icy, almost murderous, intent toward The Shield changed and looked upon the three members pleading with them to not go after Miz or Wade at all. Seth laughed a bit as he said, "Well what do you know guys. We actually figured out how to break through Chika's exterior."

* * *

Oooo, looks like Chika's bet kinda backfired when it comes to the safety of her brother and boyfriend. What do you think she's going to go through to keep Miz and Wade safe?


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, I haven't been updating this thing very frequently guys. I've kinda had a rough couple of weeks.. first my cat(who was about 18 yrs old) was put to down, this past wk I needed to spend cleaning my room to get rid of cat fur and what not, and now this weekend I'm not feeling 100%. :)

caz21 - Thanks!

StoryLover82 - I know Chika just can't get nothing going for her, can she?

Monica - I think it's time for her to go back to the drawing board, don't you? And thanks! :)

* * *

Chapter 6

Smackdown Arena - Before the Show

The week went by much slower than normal as far as Chika was concerned, The Shield figured out a crack in her normal spunky-tough personality and she just wanted to get on with Smackdown. Especially since she actually had a diva's match scheduled against Tamina! Even though neither of them were going to be given enough time to pull off a great match, the two of them were going to give a decent one for the fans. Just when the brunette was standing up from the bench in the diva's locker room, her cell went off indicating she had a text;

_Good luck out there, Chika!_

Staring at the message for a few seconds, reading the message and who sent it Chika finally let out a sigh and replied;

_You had better not got something planned for my match, Dean._

Setting the phone, a blackberry touch, back next to the bag she pulled out her ring attire and went into the bathroom to get changed. Picking up the blue hip-hugger jeans and white 'borrowed from her brother' t-shirt, Chika walked over to the bag and saw a '2 new messages' signal on her phone. Picking it up she scanned the first of the two new texts;

_Now what makes you think I have something planned for your match? Btw, you should get a twitter._

Rolling her eyes at it, she smirked and replied,

_Oh, I don't know.. probably the fact The Shield has a tendency of doing something. And I'm not getting a twitter. _

Sending the message back to Ambrose, she checked the other one and saw it was from her brother;

_Have you seen one of my plain white t-shirts?_

Silently laughing as she stares at the white t-shirt in the bag, Chika replies back,

_Nope, haven't seen it. Why do you ask?_

Slipping on a sweater to cover over her arms, Chika pocketed the phone and left the locker room and made her way to the hair and make-up. As she maneuvered down the hallways, she occasionally greeted other superstars or divas that were getting ready for that night's show. Approaching the hair and make-up department, the brunette sat down in one of the chairs as Jasmine, her normal hair and make-up person, started doing everything like normal. Chika didn't normally like make-up, so Jasmine just put it on light and so that it gave off a natural appearance. As for her hair it just falls down her back with curls at the very ends of it.

Just as the blue eyed diva got up from the chair her phone went off, she pulled it out of the pocket and checked the messages. Two again.. and again they were from Dean and Mike!

_I'm hurt that you would assume that The Shield would interfere with your match, Chika! And you should get a twitter. :)_

Jasmine laughed a bit from the look on Chika's face before she finally said, "What's up?" Chika showed her the message and said simply 'from Dean Ambrose', "Oh, that is what's up. What's wrong with him interfering with your match? It's not like The Shield can actually attack the diva's, even they would get in trouble."

"It's not just interfering ." Chika paused, she wasn't sure sharing any news of her current predicament with The Shield should get out to anyone other than her, The Shield's as well as her brother and boyfriend's ears. She felt Jasmine's eyes on her as she finally replied back to Dean;

_Aww, poor baby! :3 I'm soooooo sorry I hurt your feelings with that assumption. It's not happening._

She clicked 'send' and smirked, knowing full well that sarcasm dripped out of every corner of the message. With the exception of the last part anyway since Chika wasn't planning on making a twitter account any time soon, even if she did make one, Mike and Wade would be the first people to know about it. Saying bye to Jasmine and the other hair and make-up people, the blue-eyed Cleveland native left and headed for the gorilla position to stretch. While walking she read the message from her brother;

_Because I've been missing a white t-shirt from my bag ever since the last time that I saw you._

Resisting the urge to give in and tell him, Chika bit her lip and simply said back,

_Why would I need a t-shirt that's bigger than me, Mike?_

Sending the message, she pocketed the phone and took the sweater off to start stretching for her match. Since it was against Tamina Snuka, the feisty blue-eyed diva wanted to make sure she was ready for anything that was thrown her way. Especially from the 'Superfly Splash'!

As soon as the show started, Chika was no longer stretching and just enjoyed watching the matches or promos on the screen. So far what happened was Swagger and Colter went out to talk more about how Jack was going to beat Alberto at Wrestlemania and make "Jack Swagger's America". Team Hell No ended up beating Heath Slater and Drew McIntyre and than Ryback beat Damien Sandow. Alberto beat Ziggler a little while ago, and currently it was Mark Henry against Yoshi Tatsu-though even a non-wrestling fan would be able to tell who was going to win that match.

It felt only a couple moments since the bell rang to start the match when it rang again to signal the match was over and Lilian Garcia was announcing Mark Henry as the winner. Shaking her head, Chika took a deep breath and cracked her knuckles as Mark and than Yoshi came backstage again. Tamina headed out to the ring during what would have been the start of a commercial break, after she was finished the stage hand motioned for Chika's theme **'I Don't Care' by: Fallout Boys** to play and the spunky brunette walked out on the stage. It was clear that the crowd were unsure weather to cheer for her or not right now, seeing as technically both her and Tamina would be 'heels'.

Finishing up her entrance the referee called for the bell to ring as Chika and Tamina locked up in the center of the ring just as the crowd erupted into a wave of boos. However it wasn't for either of the divas, the attention of the audience was on the stairs where a certain Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins stood-not moving from their steps. Releasing the lock-up with the Samoan diva, Chika stepped over to the ropes and stared right up the steps at Dean and Seth before finally motioning for a microphone. Turning her attention toward the two Shield members, where Roman was she had no clue, but she still questioned, "What do you _boys_ want now?" She made sure to add emphasis on the word 'boys' as a way of demeaning The Shield, which the audience picked up on and 'Oooo'ed right after she said it.

Dean's eyebrow twitched slightly at the insult, but just shrugged it off as he lifted a microphone that he had carried out with him to his mouth as a confident smirk was on her lips she turned around right smack into Roman Reigns' chest. So that's what he was doing - Dean planned for him and Seth to come and distract her than have Roman surprise her from behind.

"We're just out here to see how your taking things Chika," Dean said as he and Seth made their down the stairs and over the barricade, before getting into the ring. "I mean, what your brother and your boyfriend are against each other.." after a moment he glanced over at Tamina who was standing in the corner, "..you can leave now." Glancing back at the blue eyed diva in front of him, but still talking to Tamina, "We have some things to discuss with dear Chika here, so your divas match has been cut short."

Seth walked over, put one foot on the bottom rope and pulled the middle one up with one hand while motioning with the free arm for Tamina to leave the ring. After a while the Samoan diva stepped out and started walking up the ramp, leaving Chika alone in the ring with The Shield.

* * *

Oh no.. looks like the trouble keeps coming with Chika.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so this story isn't going to be very long.. I've got plans to end it after Wrestlemania happens... but that doesn't mean I'm going to be done with Chika and The Shield, I plan on doing a sequel to this once it's over!

Also, somewhere near the end of this chapter it gets completely fucky.. it's because when I write fanfics, I don't go into them with a plan. What I write is the first and final draft, I just can't work with outlines for my work.. my brain and the muses for the story don't like it when I try to plan anything out beforehand. :/

caz21- thanks! :)

dixiewinxwrites12- well you'll see what Dean wanted in this chapter.. that's for sure. thanks for reading! :)

monica- thanks for reading! :)

* * *

Chapter 7

Night After Smackdown, Hotel Room

Chika stood in the bathroom of her and Wade's hotel room, staring into the mirror as the words that Dean had said to her the previous night at Smackdown floated around in her head. _"If you really want to protect your brother and boyfriend, you'll have to do something for us that we'll tell you sometime on Monday."_

A shiver went down the brunette's back as she thought of what Dean would say Monday, or even when The Shield would say it; since they had a tendency of getting her before, after or during the shows. Just as Chika closed her eyes and took a deep breath a pair of arms wrapped around her waist making her jump a bit. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." She instantly calmed at recognition of Wade's voice.

"It's fine.. I was just thinking of things and didn't hear the door open." She tilted her head back and looked up at him, before leaning against his chest.

"Do these things have anything to do with The Shield?" Wade questions as the brunette diva sighs and nodded her head 'yes'. "Care to tell me what it's about?" he asked when she didn't go into any more details of the matter, that was just who Chika was though when her family and friends are in trouble she refused to tell them anything so that they didn't get involved. And Wade knew that, though he had seen the segments involving The Shield.. none of them were actually scripted to happen! However, sometimes he would see his girlfriend in a scared state of mind and it made him wonder if they were making contact with her off camera in an attempt for her to join.

Monday

Seeing as the weekend was spent with Chika spending time with Wade, Mike or a couple of the other divas and attempting to rekindle her friendship with John Cena. She didn't have much time to actually spend trying to figure out what The Shield were going to propose or even when it would happen come Raw.

The brunette had left the hotel room without Wade fairly early seeing as how her boyfriend was still in the bathroom getting ready and she was starving for something to eat. She knew he'd meet her down in the hotel's cafe when he was done - so it wasn't like she really just abandoned him!

However, she needed to figure out what Dean, Seth and Roman's idea was going to be before they say anything about it. Sitting at the table with a blueberry muffin and a glass of orange juice, since she didn't really drink coffee - if a caffeinated beverage went past her lips it was a mountain dew - otherwise it was always orange juice or water.

"That's all your having for breakfast, Chi?" Glancing up and smiling at AJ Lee as she continued, "I didn't peg you for a orange juice person in the morning." She sat down across from Chika.

"You're one to talk, AJ. I don't necessarily see anything to eat in front of you!"

"That's because I'm doing this first-" She reaches across the table and breaks off a piece of the muffin, making the blue eyed diva glare at her, "-hmm.. looks like I'll get myself a blueberry muffin too."

"..Yeah, than I can steal some from you too." Chika muttered more to herself, but loud enough for AJ to hear as the petite brunette laughed while walking over to the counter. Just as Wade joined Chika at the table, though before he sat down the Englishman grabbed the muffin out of his girlfriend's hand as she went for a bite.

Looking up at him, "Oh come on.. first AJ, now you?!" She glared up at him, "What is this steal food from Chika Day or something?" A pout forming on her lips as her stomach growled from not getting nothing in it yet.

"Of course not, I was just wondering how it tasted." He bent down and kissed her, before heading over to the counter himself when he spied AJ returning over to the table - this time with Kaitlyn in tow. As the petite brunette diva and the Diva's Champion sat down, Chika reached over and broke off a piece of AJ's muffin and popped it into her mouth, smiling as Kaitlyn laughed and AJ glared.

"Hey!" Chika shrugged with a grin after swallowing, "all's fair in love and muffins. Especially when you took a piece of my muffin first!" She looked over at Kaitlyn and pulled the plate of her remaining muffin away, making sure the diva's champ couldn't steal any bites from her.

Glancing behind Kaitlyn and AJ, the Cleveland native diva grinned and motioned to the spot of the table to her right - which only confused the other two divas until they turned around and saw her brother approaching them. "What's up ladies?" Mike asks with a grin.

"I'm just getting my muffin stole by people," Chika complained while playfully sticking her tongue out at AJ and the returning Wade Barrett. "The two of them stole bites of my muffin.. however.." She reached over and grabbed her boyfriend's muffin out of his hand as he picked up to take a bite, "..I'm getting back at them for it." The brunette grinned as Mike and Kaitlyn laughed at Wade's expression, returning the muffin back to his hand, Chika kissed him before returning to her own muffin. Very satisfied with her taking of revenge on the muffin thieves that are AJ and her boyfriend!

After the breakfast fiasco of the muffin thieves-Chika, Wade, Mike, AJ and Kaitlyn decided to go to the arena and hit the gym for a quick work out before Raw started. Even though the three divas didn't exactly have a match that night, but that's to be expected nowadays seeing as the diva's division was mainly seen as 'eye candy' most of the time. Hell, not even Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart's daughter: Natalya was getting in the ring to show off her abilities as much anymore.

Monday Night Raw started with Undertaker-Mark Calaway-coming down to the ring doing a memorial for Paul Bearer, who had passed away the previous weekend. Shortly after an image of Paul appeared on the titantron, CM Punk's theme played and cut it off as he cut a promo about how he was going to beat Undertaker at Wrestlemania and that Paul would always see him as 20-0. As Punk was finishing his proclamation, Kane came out and went after him and chased the straight-edge superstar backstage. Chika shook her head as she watched the monitor backstage, it may have been scripted.. but that was still a rough thing for anyone to say especially since Paul Bearer just recently died that past weekend.

During the commercial break, Undertaker had returned backstage again while Kane was storming through the halls on the WWE App searching for Punk and ended up chucking Alex Riley over a table in his anger.

As Raw returned from the commercial and showed a repeat of what was on the app for those at home who didn't have it, soon after the Big Show's theme played and he walked down to the ring wanting revenge. Shortly after Show's entrance the all too familiar theme of The Shield sounded and the three men made their entrance and Chika couldn't help but smile inwardly as she watched them jump the barricade.

As the match started, Big Show was on Seth Rollins and eventually ended up sending him outside through ropes right into Dean, before finally going after Roman. The diva watched the monitor a slight smile on her lips as she watched the scene unfold in the ring, though the smile grew slightly when Roman had speared Big Show to the map. Allowing the three men to lift the giant up for a triple power-bomb which was very reminiscent of what happened one week ago after Raw had gone off the air. Chika couldn't help but start to feel like if she was with them-that she'd be able to start getting the diva's division back with more air-time and better story line plots.

"This is justice!" Dean shouted out to the audience, while pointing down at what they did to Big Show. Shaking her head while watching the monitor backstage, Chika couldn't help but let the smile stay on her lips as she watched The Shield eventually get out of the ring and head back through the audience. However, no more than the three disappearing from view did her phone go off with a message.

_So were you wondering what exactly we had in mind for how you can protect your brother and Wade?_

Looking at the i.d. of who sent it the text, the brunette sighed upon seeing it was from Seth Rollins. Sending a quick reply back to him of _Lay it on me whatever it is, Rollins._ It took a little longer for the response from him and when her phone went off she quickly glanced over the message, only to have to reread it-making sure she understood what it was she would have to do.

_Chika, you're so quick-witted.. I think you've forgotten it's us giving them a reprieve from attacks. Anyway, the thing you'd have to do is: Stop all contact with Mike, Wade and any other superstar or diva, that way we know you won't be trying to turn your back on The Shield. We'll give you until Smackdown for an answer and it can come in any form, weather that be on television or not._

* * *

So do you think this is really Seth's doing or is it actually Dean's?


	8. Chapter 8

Ever have one of those moments when you write something, but after you upload it and go back to proof-read it where you don't like how something turns out? Well that's what happened at the end of this chapter for me.. I didn't like how I had originally ended it so I decided to change it up a bit. :/

Monica - Thanks! And you'll need to wait to see what her answer is going to be.. ;)

Dixiewinxwrites12 - Ooo, that's a good guess!

Lexi.U - Ya know what?! That was my exact thoughts when I wrote it.. I think my The Shield muses are starting to write their own parts in this story. :/

* * *

Chapter 8

Staring at the text on the phone, Chika had a feeling it wasn't actually from Seth Rollins despite what the i.d. name said on the top; everything about it said that Dean had borrowed Seth's phone to send it. The brunette to focused on reading and re-reading the message that she hadn't even noticed that Raw was still happening, until Team Rhodes' Scholars/Damien Sandow's theme played and snapped her back. _They want me to turn my back on my brother and boyfriend.. stop all contact with them and my friends.. and join The Shield? How am I..._ As she thought of the text, Kaitlyn walked over and set her hand on the brunette's shoulder-which made her jump slightly in surprise-asking, "Chika, you okay?"

"Ahh.. yeah Kaitlyn, I'm fine!" She smiled and glanced at the monitor, not sure how long the match had been going on for now. However, from the looks of it the match seemed to be coming to an end! After Randy had made a tag to Sheamus, he quickly took Cody down with an RKO as his partner: Damien suffered a Brogue Kick before getting pinned.

"Hey.. how long was that match?" the Cleveland native questioned to no one in particular.

"Um, it was about as long as a normal match for the guys." The two-toned diva said, raising an eyebrow of confusion, "Are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah, I'm-"

**Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta... SHIELD!**

Chika and Kaitlyn stared at the screen as Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns made their way down through the crowd like normal toward the ring where Randy and Sheamus were still standing, prepared for a fight. Clinching her hand into a fist, though she wasn't quite sure why it was, Chika took off running from backstage and down the ramp, before sliding into the ring with both Randy and Sheamus. The blue eyed diva turned her eyes straight for where Seth and Dean were standing, but her gaze fell more on Dean since she was certain that he was the one who sent the message to her. She watched the Shield member carefully get up on the ring apron, hoping that her next actions were not predictable or showing through in her body language.

A smirk played on her lips for a moment, before the Cleveland native diva flipped backwards landing on her hands and kicking the closest superstar to her; which just so happened to be Randy Orton in the head with her finisher called; Catch Ya On The Flip Side. It was named because when she first used it, she would have her back to the opponent and using her flexibility; she always bent backwards into a handstand as her foot kicked the opponents in skull. And the more she practiced it, the better it got and eventually she was able to do it faster that people couldn't block it as easily since it would take them by surprise.

Righting herself up again, the smirk remaining on her lips as she walked backwards toward the ropes letting Sheamus get the brunt of what The Shield had to give him. Looking out in the fans, who were flat out 'booing', Chika smirked with satisfaction that was exactly what she wanted to happen. She wanted the crowd to _hate_ her again. They thought she was out here to help Randy and Sheamus, but she just wanted to make sure that the fans knew that when it came to her. There should be no second doubts of where her pride was; Chika was a **heel** from Cleveland and over the last couple weeks the audience seemed to have forgotten that detail.

Just as she went to step out of the ring a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back and away from the ropes. Glancing up at the person her eyes stayed narrowed as she saw Dean Ambrose standing there holding her arm, he bent down and whispered in her ear, "So have ya come up with a decision already? Have you decided to leave Miz and Wade behind and join us?" At the moment he finished speaking he had started nibbling on Chika's earlobe her narrowed icy blue eyes widening in shock and immediately pushed on his chest to get him off her. Dean smirked at the attempts, however instead of letting go he moved down from her ear and to her neck and kissed it before leaving a small red bite mark.

The blue eyed brunette knew that Dean Ambrose had an almost insane side to him, but every thing that he and The Shield had done up to that point were harmless actions. So the Cleveland native diva was starting to wonder if those words about him were just rumors and weren't actually true. Well clearly she was wrong! Making one more attempted push, Chika managed to separate herself from Ambrose and quickly got out of the ring-while covering her neck where he had bit her. The filming of Raw for television was done, however the last part with Chika and The Shield was on the WWE app and well as soon as she had gotten backstage Josh Mathews appeared next to her for questions.

"Chika, can you explain what just happened out there?"

Holding her hand on her neck still she just ignored the question and walked away from him and the cameras. She wasn't even sure what had happened so what was she supposed to say about it.

After she made it back to the divas locker room, Chika changed out of her attire of a black tube top that only had one long sleeve that covered her right arm. As well as the bottoms that consist of booty shorts and knee high wrestling black boots. She changed into a dark blue tank top and black hip-hugger jeans with a pair of converse, after packing up the attire and closing the bag. Though she didn't really need to think about her decision regarding the text-Chika just wanted to get out of the arena before The Shield did. And more importantly from the mark on her neck-before Ambrose did. After what happened in the ring mere moments ago, she didn't want to put up with Dean anymore that night. Hopefully luck was on her side.. but knowing her history with being lucky it was most certainly against her!

Walking out of the arena and into the parking lot night air, the blue eyed-Cleveland-native took a deep breath and decided it see if AJ or Kaitlyn were around. Seeing as they weren't in the diva's locker and she was hoping to get a ride back to the hotel with one of them. Looking around the parking lot, her eyes immediately fell on to the very guys she was hoping to avoid until Smackdown. Quickly ducking behind a truck the brunette was aiming for anyone to come out of the building before The Shield members figured out she was around.

As she waited, watching the backstage door, Chika smiled as Kaitlyn's presence emerged as the brunette ran over to her. "Hey Kait.. wanna give me a ride back to the hotel?" She questioned, motioning her head toward Ambrose, Reigns and Rollins in the process.

Kaitlyn glanced over at The Shield and nodded with a smile, "yeah, Chi.. I'd love too!" Just as Chika was about to sigh with relief, the two-toned diva pointed behind her and the brunette instantly changed the relief to frustration. Only one thing could have gotten the reaction out of Kait and that would be: The Shield were standing right behind the brunette!

* * *

Oh shit.. so much for plan: "Avoid The Shield after Raw"!


	9. Chapter 9

So this turned into like a little filler chapter, but it goes with the plot of where I want to take this story. :)

**hellektrikorton** - Ahh, if you mean.. what's happening on and off camera than thanks! I like to picture this is what WWE intends to do with their story-lines; like when they tried to do the John Cena/AJ Lee couple until pics of Cena/Nikki appeared online. 'Cause after it was revealed that to the public that Cena & Nikki Bella were dating, WWE just scrapped the whole Cena/AJ story-line and went straight to Dolph/AJ.

**Pinayprincesa** - The universe just likes working against Chika, doesn't it?

**Monica** - Thanks! :)

**Lexi. U** - Seriously things just never go right for the poor girl. I don't think this chapter will help either.. :/ Haha, Thanks! I find it funny too. Though, I think my Dean muse for this wants me to break up Chika and Wade's muses, so he can get with her.

* * *

Chapter 9

Chika turned around to face the three guys who she had been hoping to not run into until Smackdown, she stumbled backwards as she locked eyes with Roman Reigns. Feeling Kaitlyn's hands on her shoulders, giving her some support as the two-toned diva said, "What do you guys want? Can't you see the two of us are leaving!"

"Of course we can, babe.." Dean stated, walking up next to Roman as Seth joined him on the other side. "Though we'd like to speak with Chika here for a minute." He turned his gaze from Kaitlyn to the Cleveland native diva as a smirk played on his lips.

The two-toned diva felt the brunette's shoulder's tighten up as Dean glanced at her, "Well whatever you guys have to say to her, can be said around me. 'Cause I'm not leaving Chika alone."

Dean's eyes locked with Chika's and the brunette diva, blinked a moment before shaking her head, "I'll be fine, Kait.." She glanced at the other diva out of the corner of her eye, "how about ya get our bags in the car and I'll be right over?" The brunette didn't want whatever The Shield had to say to her getting around the locker room and even though she knew Kaitlyn wouldn't have said anything. The look in Ambrose's eyes told her that they wanted to talk with her alone!

"You sure, Chi?"

"Yeah.. I'll be right over!" She stated giving the two-toned diva a smile.

"Well, if your sure about it." Kaitlyn let go of Chika's shoulders and picked up both of their bags before walking past The Shield, she glanced back at the four of them with worry in her facial features. However, the two-toned diva looked away when she had noticed that Seth Rollins was watching her leave the four of them.

Once Chika was alone with The Shield, she glared at Dean, "Okay, what it is that you guys want now?"

"Chika," he smirked as Seth walked next to diva, swinging an arm over her shoulders and using them as an armrest, "How about we move out of the way of the door so we're not interrupted by someone?!"

"Whatever, Ambrose! I just want to get this over with now." She said as the four of them moved back behind the same trailer that Chika had hid behind when she was waiting for someone to come out of the arena. "Now what is it?" Dean smirked and reached his hand toward her letting his fingers graze the skin on her neck, right over the mark he had left in the ring was, making her breath hold and a snarl appear on her lips.

Ambrose stepped closer to her and bent his head down so that it was next to her ear and making her jump slightly from how close he was to her. He chuckled a bit as he muttered softly, "Scare ya, did I? Or are you expecting a repeat of what happened in the ring?"

"Just get to the point, Dean!" She snapped wanting to distance herself from him as soon as possible.

"Snippy.. snippy.." Dean shook his head, before saying, "Roman.. Seth.. mind giving us some privacy, guys?" He glanced over at Reigns and than at Rollins.

"Yeah, man.."

"I'll be losing my armrest, but fine. Come on, Roman! Let's get to the car and wait.. maybe listen to some music."

Chika felt Seth's arm leave her shoulders and sighed, she wasn't happy about being called 'an armrest', but her attention was focused on figuring out what Dean was planning next. As the two other Shield members left the area, "Take a picture, it will fucking last longer." Ambrose stated catching the brunette staring at him.

"Pfft.. you wish I'd take a picture of you." She snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now what do you want to say, spit it out already. There is no one left but the two of us!"

Chika leaned back against the trailer, still keeping an eye on Ambrose as he laughed a bit with a smirk appearing on his features. "Ya know Chika.. if I were you, I'd be careful with how to talk to me." He stepped closer to her, making it that she had crank her head up just to keep eye contact with him as he reached a hand up and let the fingers graze the side of her neck. The brunette quickly bit her bottom lip in an attempt to keep herself from doing something that she would regret later on.

Dean bent his head closer to her ear and whispered, despite no one else being around them, "'Cause what happened in the ring wasn't just a little stunt from me. I marked you Chika! No matter what your decision is on Smackdown.. no matter if that bite disappears; you've been marked as The Shield's property. As my property!"

* * *

Well the universe certainly doesn't like working with Chika..

What do you think she'll choose? Will she join The Shield and protect her family and friends? Or not join them and risk her brother and Wade getting hurt?


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this took FOREVER! I kinda started roleplaying as The Miz on Tumblr and it's hard to keep up with stories and roleplay replies on three different accounts.

Lexi.U - Haha.. it's perfectly fine, I think Chika secretly likes it anyway. ;) She just doesn't want to admit it.

Dixiewinxwrites12 - Funny.. I actually intended of Kaitlyn doing that, are you reading my mind? Lol.

* * *

Chapter 10

~ Before Smackdown ~

The rest of the week, Dean's words about the mark; which was all but a fading scar now rang throughout Chika's head at every minute of the day. The Cleveland native couldn't seem to erase it, Ambrose had pretty much stated that if she chose to not join The Shield that she'd still have to do what they said-what he said!

It was nearly time for Smackdown to start and the Cleveland diva stared into the mirror of the diva's lockers bathroom, Dean's words kept repeating themselves over and over in her head. As she imaged the Shield member standing next to her saying it in her ear again. Chika couldn't help but move her hand to her neck, where the mark was barely visible now, however as Ambrose had implied about the mark. She couldn't shake the feeling of The Shield being around her at any time of the day.

Chika turned the water on and let the cold liquid run into her hands, which she had cupped under the facet, before bringing them up and splashing the substance on her face. Removing her hands from her face and looking in the mirror again she spotted Kaitlyn standing behind her with a sympathetic look on her face. "Thinking of what happened after Raw?"

"Yeah.."

Kaitlyn set her hand on the brunette's shoulder and offered a friendly smile, "I know you said in the car on Monday that you want to deal with them alone, but telling someone else will make you feel better. Maybe even help to figure out something for you to do."

Glancing over at the two-toned diva, Chika smiled back saying, "Thanks Kait!" She thought for a moment before asking, "Are there any other divas in there?" she motioned toward the bathroom door; referring to the other divas on the roster.

"No, they all kinda left for a quick snack before the show or gossip with a couple superstars."

"Good.." The blue eyed brunette looked Kaitlyn dead in the eyes and said, "Because I do need to get stuff out with someone, but I don't really want Wade or Mike to know about it. They've been busy with their feud that it would just kind of distract them and they'd be too worried about me and what I'm doing."

"Well you can tell me, Chi!"

"and you have to promise to keep it a secret."

"I promise, Chika! Now what's going on?"

As Chika explained everything that has been happening to her involving the Shield both on and off camera, the two-toned diva moved over and side hugged the brunette before finally saying, "So what are you planning on doing?"

"Is it not obvious, Kait? I really have no choice in the matter.. I either join them or I'm forced to do whatever it is they want me to do." Though, truthfully Chika was more interested in finding out if Dean's antics on her were going to stop if she joined them. She had a boyfriend.. yet everything that Dean Ambrose had done to her from what he said to her to the most recent; the bite mark on her neck. So the brunette Cleveland diva hoped that everything he did was just some sort of ploy to get her to agree to join The Shield!

Kaitlyn was glancing over at the blue eyed diva as she was in thought, before saying and snapping her out of it, "So wanna go to the guerrilla.. maybe find Lay and Tamina to go over what's going to happening in the ring tonight?" Chika looked over at her friend and nodded her head, "Oh.. and Kait, you promised to not tell anyone. I'll try and send a text whenever I can to let ya know how I'm doing."

"Kay, just be careful Chi." With that said both divas exited the Diva's Locker and headed out in search of Layla and Tamina before the show started.

~ During the Smackdown ~

Chika and Kaitlyn stood at the guerrilla position watching the monitor, the brunette diva didn't really want to leave the spot until her match as she didn't intend on wanting to bump into the Shield beforehand. If the three of them showed up after she goes out to the ring; either during her match or after, she'll give them her answer. The two-toned diva next to her knew what her friend was going to choose-but even she still questioned the blue eyed Cleveland native about it.

Currently the two had seen Randy and Sheamus beat Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow as well as the Shield appearing on the titantron and challenging Orton and Sheamus to find a partner to face them at Wrestlemania. Both divas looked over and saw Tamina and Layla approaching them, the British diva being the one who asked the questioned. "Ready for our tag match." Chika asked them.

"Oh you know I am." Layla said in her British accent and smile on her face.

Just as the four divas were continuing their talking a stagehand approached them, "Okay Chika.. Tamina.. you two are going out there first." Both the Samoan diva and Cleveland diva nodded and waited a little bit, before Chika's "I Don't Care" by Fall Out Boy theme played throughout the arena and the two made their way out on to the stage.

Smirking at each other on the ramp, Chika and Tamina walked down and got into the ring; each doing their own respective entrance. And Lilian Garcia announced for the fans, "This is a tag team divas match; currently in the ring the team of Chika and Tamina Snuka!" As she announced the names, Chika was leaning on the ropes and Tamina was standing on the ring apron-both divas appeared to be discussing their plan for the match.

As Kaitlyn's theme played throughout the arena, both the brunette and two-toned divas came out on to the stage and did their respective entrances as Lilian made the announcement, "And their opponents; making their way into the ring the team of Layla and the Divas Champion Kaitlyn!" As Kaitlyn rose the title above her head and smiled, both Chika and Tamina narrowed their attention from their conversation and focused on butterfly Divas Championship.

Once the referee called for the bell to ring, Chika and Kaitlyn started the match off and instantly locked up in the center of the ring. Before the brunette Cleveland native turned it into a headlock and pushing the other into a turnbuckle and kneeing her in the gut.

~ F.F to the end of the match ~

Tamina was currently in the ring, though she was currently on the mat after getting Speared by Kaitlyn, as the two-toned diva tried to finish the match up Layla tagged herself in. Leaving her partner confused and it allowed Tamina time to get back to her feet. Chika was currently on the floor outside the ring, since she had gotten speared too.. but managed to still tag Tamina in as she rolled out of the ring.

Sitting up on to her hands and knees, shaking her head to clear it a bit, Chika wasn't aware of the action in the ring until she heard the bell ring. Looking up and over at the tron as a replay of the last moments of the match played, the brunette shook her head in shock. Just as she crawled into the ring to check on Tamina and help her up..

Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta.. The Shield!

The Cleveland native's eyes scanned the crowd before finally falling on where Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins were and she knew that Roman would be on the other side of the audience as them. Chika helped Tamina get out of the ring as all three Shield members hopped over the barricade, the Samoan diva locked eyes with Roman as she past him and he got up on the ring apron. The blue eyed brunette left in the ring looked around the ring at Seth and Roman, before finally locking eyes on Dean.

The Shield got into the ring, surrounding the diva as Rollins handed a microphone from ringside to Ambrose. Chika kept her gaze locked on Dean as he brought the mic to his mouth, "So what will be Chika?"

Chika swiped the microphone out of his hand, biting her lip a moment as she thought of what she was about to say, "You wanna know what my decision is, Ambrose?" Taking a deep breath and looking over at Rollins and Reigns, before back at Dean, "I say.. where's my vest?" Dean smirked as he, Seth and Roman all held their hands in fist in front of the diva.

Smirking back at him, she dropped the mic and brought her own fist up to join the three of them as the crowd appeared to be having more mixed feelings for Chika than ever before.

* * *

Well that's chapter 10! :) And this goes back to what I said at the top in the reviewer responses... Do you guys think Chika secretly likes what Dean's doing to her and she just doesn't want to admit it?


End file.
